


ART: Hark! The Herald Angels Sing

by schweet_heart



Series: Digital Art [25]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wings, Angel Merlin (Merlin), Digital Art, Digital Painting, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schweet_heart/pseuds/schweet_heart
Summary: Merlin grips Arthur tight and raises him fromPerditionAvalon.Drawn for Winter Knights Fest 2019.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Digital Art [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/798525
Comments: 89
Kudos: 372
Collections: WinterKnights 2019 - a Merlin Winter/Holiday Fest





	ART: Hark! The Herald Angels Sing




End file.
